


Will You Strike While He's Still Loading [Podfic]

by paraka



Series: Don't Look too Closely (all the angles are oblique) [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Slapping, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Impact Play, Iron Man Suit Kink, Kink Exploration, Knotting?, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Sex Toys, St. Andrew's Cross, Subspace, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7016278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury says, “You’re fucking with me. You expect me to send in some random person to replace you, when you’ve already got a strong rapport with Stark. However you managed to get it.” Fury shakes his head, but smiles a little ruefully. “I’d have to be a moron to try and reassign you. Stark would shut down any attempt at replacing you.” He shakes his head again. “You keep surprising me,” he says. “You’re sure you don’t feel coerced in any way?”</p>
<p>“Not in the slightest, Director. If anyone tricked anyone, I tricked him. I don’t want this information used against Tony,” Steve says, his voice as commanding as he knows how to make it.</p>
<p>Fury holds up both hands, not in surrender, but as if to balance. “No one but me needs to know this, and I hope to never talk about Stark’s sex life ever again.” There is finally some amusement in his voice. Steve’s shoulders relax. “I do have a recommendation, however,” Fury says.</p>
<p>“Sir?” Steve asks.</p>
<p>“Tell him who you are. Stark does not like surprises. He won’t appreciate finding out after the fact.” Fury gives him a long look. “That’s not an order, but think about it. If he finds out and you aren’t the one that tells him, he’s going to react badly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Strike While He's Still Loading [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Will You Strike While He's Still Loading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581708) by [shaenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenie/pseuds/shaenie). 



  


**Length:** 3:41:27  
**Download:** [MP3 (zip)](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Will%20You%20Strike%20While%20He's%20Still%20Loading%20by%20shaenie-paraka.zip) (211.1 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Will%20You%20Strike%20While%20He's%20Still%20Loading%20by%20shaenie-paraka.m4b) (108.3 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

Part 1  
  
Or [Click here](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Will%20You%20Strike%20While%20He's%20Still%20Loading%201%20by%20shaenie-paraka.mp3) for mobile streaming

Part 2  
  
Or [Click here](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Will%20You%20Strike%20While%20He's%20Still%20Loading%202%20by%20shaenie-paraka.mp3) for mobile streaming

Part 3  
  
Or [Click here](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Will%20You%20Strike%20While%20He's%20Still%20Loading%203%20by%20shaenie-paraka.mp3) for mobile streaming

**Author's Note:**

> OMG guys, it only took me over a year and a half to finish this. /o\ And it's been quite a year an a half. When I started this series I was in a really good place and did a lot of my editing after work, then I got laid off and job searching put this on hold, I got distracted by a few other projects, like my podcast ([Auralphonic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic) if you'd like to check it out), then my health took a nose dive and I'm currently on day 120 of my first (clearly out of control) migraine. 
> 
> So, it's been a journey. /o/
> 
> I'm still planning on podficcing the rest of the seriess, but this time I know better then to promise that "it'll be done soon". :S


End file.
